The present disclosure relates to data security, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for securing enterprise data on mobile devices.
With the advent of mobile computing, many businesses are struggling with securing data on mobile computing devices (smart phones, tablets, etc.) that employees use to access sensitive data in their enterprise network. In general, employees want to be able to use their own mobile computing devices at work and businesses would like to encourage the productivity enhancements that bring your own device can bring to the enterprise.
In addition, many businesses have developed applications, commonly referred to as apps, to create new ways to engage their workforce. One drawback of such applications is that they are commonly configured to store enterprise data on the mobile computing device. As a result, an enterprise's information can end up being stored on a mobile computing device that the enterprise does not own and therefor do not have control over. In many cases, people who use their own mobile computing devices often allow others to use the device outside of the work environment. As a result, enterprise data can be exposed by users of the mobile computing device who might not consider the ramifications of exposing enterprise data on external sites.
Enterprises need to know that when the mobile computing device is not being used for business, any enterprise data on the mobile computing device is secured. Currently, many enterprises use encryption/decryption tools that are installed on the mobile computing device to encrypt and decrypt enterprise data. However, because the encryption/decryption tools are disposed on the mobile computing device, there remains a risk of exposure of the enterprise data as a user can unintentionally decrypt data and make it available.